The Day the show Was Stopped
by Amisbro
Summary: This is by far my most bizarre and shocking "one shot" yet. With the circus in town and a trapeze act in the making something is bound to go down but what is anyone's guess in this tale. Read and Respond if you'd like...


Gundam Wing: The day the show was stopped

A Gundam Wing "Unsolved Mystery"

Written by Joshua Curtis

Disclaimer: As the usual warnings go I do not own the Gundam franchise nor do I own the rights in principle. This story is just being written for fun and I don't want any money from it.

The following story is being rated "M" for language and that is mainly it. No sex or anything like that but a lot of emotion and with that comes a lot of vulgarities that you probably wouldn't expect from the Gundam pilots themselves.

This is a "one shot" and that means that the story will begin and end in this one flow. Ok enough yapping let's get to it!

The day started out pretty normal for the circus troupe that was situated in a town outside of Toronto, Canada: They had rehearsed their acts for the night's show and were going over final preparations when one of the members of the troupe began to speak.

"Excuse me Catherine" The member of the troupe began and the red-headed knife thrower in the troupe turned to look at the young man with the distinct hairstyle that had one side of his face covered from view at all times and he wore a black turtleneck with grey dress pants and smiled before speaking.

"Yes Trowa? What's on your mind?" Catherine said as she looked a little concerned at the expression that Trowa had on his face as she knew that he was a little bit uneasy since he had been in an accident a couple of weeks prior so he had to measure his words carefully.

"Is…Would it be ok if I…." Trowa stopped as he was having a hard time trying to formulate the thought and Catherine could see that it was bothering him ,so she walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled before speaking again.

"Trowa you don't have to worry brother. You can ask me anything without a fear of embarrassment or anything like that. Now what seems to be the trouble dear brother?" Catherine asked in her usual concerned tone towards the brunette.

"Is it all right if I go for a little walk? I think I need some air to try and get my mind back in order and right now I don't know if I can do that in this environment." Trowa explained to Catherine and she nodded ,but also told him that he had to be back by no later than 6:30 p.m. to get ready for the show that night. Trowa agreed and went on his way to take a walk in the country and as he did a startling vision started to come to him that he soon wouldn't forget!

_In the vision Trowa was in his outfit for the circus and he was watching Catherine on the trapeze and everything was going well when all of the sudden one of the ropes that held the apparatus snapped and Catherine plummeted down to the ground and let out one final scream before the shock overtook her and…_

Trowa snapped out of it before he could finish the horrific thought and truthfully he probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for the touch of a hand on his shoulder that belonged to a blonde-haired boy and a friend of his. When Trowa saw whom touched him his first reaction was that of a scared little boy and wanted to go running back to his friend but the blonde held his hand up and stopped Trowa long enough to speak.

"Trowa? Its me Quatre. Remember me Trowa? You came to my home a couple of months ago and you stayed for a little while when my friends helped repair our Gundams." The blonde said and Trowa started to back away slowly when he heard the term "Gundam". Every time since the accident the term brought up nothing but the images of him nearly dying if it wasn't for quick thinking and him pulling the switch to the hatch to get out before the Gundam that he was piloting at the time exploded.

"Trowa remember me? Its me Lucrezia. Do you remember when you were with me during the fight between Zechs and Heero?" Lucrezia asked and Trowa just nodded trying to remember what had happened before the explosion and other things but his brain was fragmented much like a computer and he could remember a lot of things and what he did was all jumbled to the point that he was worried he was going nuts!

"Lu-Lucrezia? I…worked with you?" Trowa half-stuttered and half-questioned as he was trying to get his brain back into focus…what he got next wasn't what he had hoped for!

_WHAP!_

Quatre had just slapped the taste out of Trowa's mouth and the Latino was so rattled by that he ran back towards the tent holding his face and tears streaming down his cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Catherine as she held the young man in her arms as he cried and she didn't tell him to stop either because she knew what kind of pain he had gone through not just in that time but in the time before when he couldn't remember anything and the fact that he is remembering Catherine is a small miracle in its own right such as the woman that held him at that moment in time.

_2 Hours Later…_

Everyone had filed in to the tent that night that was going to be at the show: Quatre/Lucrezia ,Zechs and his friend ,Duo and even Treize along with a lot of important people were at this show and no one could have or would have expected that something was getting ready to happen that would alter a lot of things in poor Trowa's life!

Oh sure the show started without a hitch and the crowd that was in attendance was really into it with people going "ooh" and "ahh" at a lot of things that went on at the show but for the third part of the show when it was Catherine's turn NO ONE knew what to do when something as unexpected as what had happened went on!

Basically its like this: Catherine was to do some stuff on a lower level trapeze and then move up to the higher level after a couple of minutes. When she would be on the lower level she had a net to work with but when she got to the top level she was going to be going without one and that was going to make things interesting!

Now during this part of the show Trowa was in his costume getting ready to come out later and do some stuff for the crowd the best that he could and was instructed by Catherine that under no circumstances was he to come out from behind the curtain until his time because she could handle herself. As she performed on the lower level Catherine amazed a lot of people with the stuff that she did even when it was the bottom level and fans were surprised at what she could do then!

And then it happened…

Catherine climbed the ladder to the top level and was handed the apparatus that she was to be working on and no sooner did she happen to grab it and swing off that one of the ropes snapped and sent her plummeting! Remember that at this level she had no net because the net that was on the bottom level was removed and poor Trowa ,whom because of orders wasn't allowed out from behind the curtain ,so what was going to happen to Catherine?

Out of nowhere someone ran down the came from the top of the bleachers ,ran down the steps and hurled themselves into the ring and caught the now unconscious knife thrower by trade and Trowa shed another tear but mainly because he was just so happy that Catherine appeared to be ok. When they got back to the back the ringmaster ordered that the show was to end early due to the accident and that concerned a lot of people that were expecting to see the big finale at the end with Trowa and Catherine but they understood that a person's life nearly ended ,so they had no choice but to stop the show.

Back in the trailer Trowa ,the ringmaster and the mystery man were checking to see if they could find a pulse on Catherine and she had one…barely! Apparently the shock was so great that it almost stopped her heart and the fact that no one could figure out what had caused the malfunction in the top level scared them shitless!

"Cath-rine…" Was about all Trowa could get out when it finally struck him as to what had happened and the ringmaster all but lost it on the traumatized young man as he was watching someone try to revive his sister.

"You little prick! Is that ALL you are going to say! How the FUCK could you let that woman plummet without trying to lift a fucking finger to catch her! Do you realize what you have done to this woman and possibly this troupe!" The Ringmaster spat and now the unknown man whom was identified by those that saw him at the show as just Curtis got up from checking on Catherine and got in the face of the ringmaster good!

"Who the HELL are YOU calling a prick! Do you give a damn that someone nearly died out there tonight or are you more worried about making a damn cent! IF I were you I'd check my ego and my pride at the door…oh wait I forgot having one of your biggest stars nearly DIE cos you don't have your equipment double checked doesn't mean SHIT to YOU! What I suggest is you get off of Trowa's back ok? The poor kid has been through more shit than you ,you miserable excuse for a human being, could possibly fucking know!" Curtis said as the spit was flying albeit unintentionally in the face of the Ringmaster and that was when Curtis heard the Catherine gasp for as she tried to sit up and it hurt like a son of a bitch!

"CATHERINE!" Trowa exclaimed as the pride of the circus slowly rose from the couch and Curtis and Trowa both took seats next to the groggy star as she looked around and wondered what had happened.

"Hey Trowa." Catherine whispered as she struggled to get her strength back ,which was when she leaned back on the couch and held her head from the dizziness that she suffered as a result of the fall.

"Catherine will be ok won't she?" Trowa asked somewhat befuddled by what he had seen and how his sister reacted and Curtis' eye shimmered as a thin sheet of water that represented tears he was holding back and he knew that he was going to have to try and give some hope to the young man but before he could say anything some of the crowd had gathered by the trailer to which point Joshua told the Ringmaster he would take care of things and he did such by telling them all that Catherine had fallen ill and that she wouldn't be able to see anyone tonight ,but as it turned out the lot of people were more interested in why Curtis saved Catherine.

"I have my reasons. Trowa is a nice guy that doesn't need to be treated foolishly and doesn't need his feelings hurt. I was in the back by the trailers when Catherine brought Trowa back there before the show and I don't know what one of you did but understand that this man has a serious problem in that his memory is messed up and he doesn't need people screwing with it any worse! I don't necessarily work for the Troupe but I'll be DAMNED if someone is going to further worsen his problem by slapping him and yes I know it was a slap because of the bruise on his face. That is all for tonight and I would appreciate now if you left the trailer area much like I am about to we can get on with our lives!" Curtis exclaimed and the crowd did as instructed ,which was to put the capper on the wild night but for Curtis it was just going to continue as Trowa came out now changed into his regular clothes as he saw Curtis in a black dress shirt, Arizona Blue Jeans and a pair of Jordans and as he walked down the steps of the trailer he began to speal.

"Curtis I-I don't know how to thank you for all you did tonight. You saved Catherine from death and stood up for me when Catherine was out of it…I just don't know what to do or say!" Trowa said and Curtis just looked him straight in the eye and as he spoke he continued to walk up to the young man.

"You don't have to repay me Mr. Barton. I'm just doing my job as a good natured human being and I'm glad that Catherine was ok. Just take care of her and that is all I ask for in return." Curtis said as he walked off and as he did the mystery of whom actually set the trap at the Circus that night was officially mentally marked as "unsolved" in his case folder and truth be told he wasn't to sure he would ever want to solve the mystery because it might have caused more misery for either him or his new friend Trowa Barton!

AN: Second story in the books! You know what to do if you need to communicate with me its "Amisbro" on AIM or just a review would be nice. So read ,respond, relax and just altogether chill out and read this and my last story and I'm sure that you'll enjoy them

PEACE!


End file.
